<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last One Standing by Martiverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948089">The Last One Standing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse'>Martiverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DAOctober Challenge [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, mentions to Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But man, Gen, The death of Loghain at the Landsmeet, also mentions of Rowan and Maric, except for a stabbing wound, it was painful to write, just so I can cry even more, the stab in my feels is very graphic and painful instead, there is no graphic depiction of violence, yeah this hurts me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loghain era sempre stato uno stratega, ma ciò non significava che prendesse le sue decisioni a cuor leggero. Le sue scelte erano pratiche, risolute, ma mai semplici.<br/>Aveva proposto il duello all'Incontro dei Popoli poichè, a dispetto d'ogni sua decisione, se ne fosse uscito vincente lo avrebbero acclamato come un eroe. Ogni sacrificio sarebbe valso a qualcosa...<br/>Tuttavia c'è sempre una battaglia in cui si è destinati a perdere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DAOctober Challenge [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Last One Standing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DAOctober giorno sei, dove piango tutte le mie lacrime perchè ancora non ho superato il finale di Stolen Throne e ora rigiocare al finale di DAO fa  m a l i s s i m o<br/>#6 - Fav enemy | Loghain Mac Tir</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[un po' di <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scd-uNNxgrU">musica</a> di accompagnamento]<br/>
Buona lettura ～</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La lama affondò tra le placche della sua armatura colpendolo da dietro, proprio sotto al braccio, con una precisione dettata da anni di esperienza. Fredda, affilata, e senza l'indugio che aveva visto negli occhi del Custode che avrebbe dovuto sferrare il colpo.</p><p>Loghain serrò le labbra per non emettere alcun suono e sbuffò aria dal naso come un cavallo nevrile, accettando la sorte che si aspettava senza mostrare alcuna sorpresa.</p><p>Il gelo della lama fu subito seguito dal caldo sgorgare del sangue.</p><p>Quanti uomini e donne aveva ucciso allo stesso modo per proteggere il Ferelden dagli orlesiani? Quante volte era stato ferito dalle loro spade e frecce? Troppe per ricordarne il numero. Il suo corpo portava le cicatrici di battaglie che non aveva mai smesso di combattere.</p><p>Erano giuste, le sue battaglie?</p><p>Nessuna guerra è mai giusta.</p><p>Era sempre stato uno stratega, ma ciò non significava che prendesse le sue decisioni a cuor leggero. Le sue scelte erano pratiche, risolute, ma mai semplici.</p><p>Aveva lasciato Cailan, il suo nuovo re, il figlio di Maric, a morire in una battaglia senza speranza. Era diserzione, ma valeva la pena di morire se l'esito della battaglia era già segnato? Aveva impedito ai Custodi Grigi di entrare nel Ferelden per sconfiggere la prole oscura comandata dall'Arcidemone... ma chi gli assicurava che i loro chevalier se ne sarebbero andati una volta ottenuta la loro vittoria? Cosa poteva sacrificare per proteggere e mantenere libero il suo paese?</p><p>Loghain non era pentito.</p><p>Il risultato delle proprie azioni è chiaro solo con il senno di poi e nessuna strategia è mai sicura o giusta. La realtà era semplice: a dispetto d'ogni sua decisione, se ne fosse uscito vincente lo avrebbero acclamato come un eroe... poiché ogni sacrificio sarebbe valso a qualcosa.</p><p>I Bann che aveva tentato di proteggere lo additavano come un nemico solo perché qualcun altro gli aveva provato che ci poteva essere un altro modo di vincere.</p><p>Era stato Loghain stesso a proporre il duello.</p><p>Un'ultima battaglia per provare quale strategia fosse migliore, quale piano andasse seguito, chi, tra loro, potesse essere l'eroe che avrebbe salvato il Ferelden.</p><p>Per primo era stato il bastardo di Maric ad impugnare la spada contro di lui... ma le sue dita tremavano e il suo respiro era corto. Gli occhi di tutti i nobili pesavano sul suo collo con imperioso giudizio. Il Custode aveva preso il suo posto nel duello prima ancora che iniziasse ed aveva accettato la sfida.</p><p>Un'altra decisione presa senza rimpianti.</p><p>Loghain vacillò ma non cadde, tenendo il mento alto e i denti serrati. Che fosse dannato se fosse finito in ginocchio adesso, dopo aver tanto combattuto per il diritto di star in piedi da uomo libero.</p><p>Il dolore era un vecchio compagno, la paura l'aveva abbandonato da un pezzo… c'è sempre una battaglia in cui si è destinati a perdere. Non tutte le idee possono essere brillanti, nessun umano è immortale e privo di difetti.</p><p>Ogni colpo che aveva incassato era stato per Maric e per il Ferelden. Così era stato fin da quando l'aveva conosciuto, sperduto tra i boschi come un pulcino inseguito dalle volpi. Così era stato anche quando era diventato re, poiché Loghain mai aveva lasciato il suo fianco nonostante le loro divergenze.</p><p>Ma Maric non c'era più... il Ferelden aveva perso il suo re e Loghain si era ostinato a difendere tutto ciò che avevano creato assieme perché vederlo andar distrutto avrebbe significato perderlo come aveva perso Rowan...</p><p>Perciò, questa era la fine.</p><p>Il Custode ed il suo gruppo si erano guadagnati il potere decisionale sulla sua vita dopo un giusto duello... ma quando era arrivato il momento di finirlo aveva esitato. Loghain, tuttavia, aveva già accettato il proprio destino.</p><p>Zevran ritirò la lama di scattò e lo lasciò andare, allontanandosi dalla sua schiena. Pulito, rapido.</p><p>Era quasi ironico che fosse lui a finirlo... l'assassino che aveva mandato a uccidere il Custode era colui che, infine, aveva portato a termine la sua esecuzione. Aveva visto il dubbio negli occhi del Custode ma non aveva esitato quanto lui, prendendo in mano la situazione.</p><p>Era un professionista.</p><p>Il suo affondo era stato discreto ma deciso, mirato a dargli una morte decorosa. Avrebbe potuto recidergli la gola ed ucciderlo ancor più brutalmente ma aveva avuto l'accortezza di non trasformare la sua esecuzione in uno spettacolo. Nei suoi occhi dorati non vi era alcuna soddisfazione, solo un apprezzabile praticità. Era un colpo di grazia, non una tortura.</p><p>Loghain barcollò ma le sue mani rimasero ferme. Sentiva il sangue colargli lungo il fianco, nascosto dalle placche pesanti dell'armatura. La tunica di stoffa che indossava sotto di essa diventava più umida e pesante ad ogni respiro. Non tentò di tamponare la ferita.</p><p>Davanti a lui, il Custode Grigio che l'aveva sconfitto a duello dinnanzi a tutta nobiltà fereldiana. Athariel Surana: un elfo, un mago uscito da poco dal Circolo, un ragazzino magro pieno di lentiggini ramate come i suoi capelli. Stringeva la sua staffa da mago con determinazione ma nel suo sguardo non c'era odio, solo tristezza.</p><p>Al suo fianco, Alistair Theirin... il figlio bastardo di Maric. Avevano gli stessi capelli biondi, gli stessi occhi chiari e lo stesso viso. Con una disarmante lucidità per un attimo la sua espressione lo riportò indietro nel tempo... Maric aveva avuto lo stesso sguardo quando aveva giustiziato gli ultimi nobili traditori del regno, in quella piccola chiesa nei bannorn.</p><p>Adesso il traditore era lui.</p><p>Loghain aveva dalla sua parte anni di battaglie, vittorie che gli avevano guadagnato il nome di <em>Eroe di River Dane</em>, ma se c'era una cosa che aveva imparato combattendo a fianco di Maric era che non serviva solo esperienza e capacità per vincere le proprie battaglie. A volte serviva solo aver il cuore al giusto posto...</p><p>Coloro che fino ad ora aveva chiamato nemici erano giovani ed inesperti come lo erano stati lui, Maric e Rowan quando avevano sconfitto Meghren e liberato il Ferelden dal dominio orlesiano.</p><p>Uno sbuffo scosse il petto di Loghain. Una piccola risata di quelle che riservava solo per Maric, quando lui gli provava con testarda soddisfazione che aveva torto. Se non altro la sconfitta gli avrebbe permesso finalmente di ritrovare lui e Rowan... a costo, tuttavia, di lasciarsi alle spalle chi di caro ancora aveva.</p><p>Loghain cercò Anora con lo sguardo ed incrociò i suoi occhi chiari gonfi di lacrime. Sembrava di nuovo una bambina, anche se adesso aveva imparato a tener sempre la schiena dritta ed il mento alto. Era forte, lo era sempre stata.</p><p>“Non temere, figlia mia.” disse piano, cercando di non lasciar che il dolore trapelasse nella sua voce “Raggiungo il Creatore in pace, sapendo che il Ferelden è in buone mani...”</p><p>Solo allora, finalmente, si concesse di cadere in ginocchio.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>